


All The Love In The World

by John__Doe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Death, F/F, God - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Religion, Scars, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe
Summary: I was inspired by a song to write this, and a comment on that song. It talked about how the song was asking how God had gotten love all across the world, and why the author of the song had none. I thought it was an interesting concept, and I attempted to do it justice, although I'm not completely sure.This does talk badly about God, any God, so if that upsets you, please turn away. I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but I thought it was more of how they'd look at God.Basically, it takes place on the day of Vastra's Sister's death, and Vastra needs a lot of comfort. That's pretty much it.This is a gift for a friend of mine (YOLO1882), because I need to write more Jastra, and because you've been a great friend, and thought you deserved as token of my gratitude! :)





	All The Love In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



 

**All the Love in the World**

**By: John__Doe**

*******

            “E pluribus, unum,” Vastra had said one evening. On September the 15th, 1889. She said it was Latin for, “Out of many, one.”

            That’s how Vastra saw herself. The sole survivor of a mining accident. The stupid extension of the London Underground. Sometimes, Jenny wished God had just stepped in, and helped Vastra and her sisters. Letting them stay behind in their own time. This, of course, would have meant the destruction of Jenny, but if it meant Vastra was happy, she’d take it any day. The day they met, was the day Jenny was almost killed. Vastra might have been a little less than kind then, but they’d grown a strong bond.

            Vastra’s smooth, scaly hands gently wrapped around Jenny’s midsection. Tears dripped down Jenny’s shirt, from behind. _Vastra’s tears_. It had been six years exactly since the death of Vastra’s sisters in the Underground. There was no sound, only the crackling fire, the dry noise of people outside, and Jenny’s soothing voice. Her fingers gently tracing circles over Vastra, as she gripped her into a tight hug. Her gut churned uneasily inside her, and tears prickled her eyes. Threatening to burst. Six years, and every time Vastra would cry as if it were the first. She used to hide away in her room, but in recent, she’d seek out Jenny for comfort.

            A soft, calloused hand brushed Vastra’s crests gingerly. As if a single poke in the wrong direction could cause agony. Both brown and blue eyes met. Soft brown eyes puffed, and reddened as were blue. Vastra spoke in Silurian, and although Jenny did not know much, the words did not need defining. She knew exactly what she was saying. Listing off an endless stream of names; her sisters. Each name burned into Jenny’s memory, as if their names were a lullaby they’d tell their child before giving them a kiss goodnight. They were all beautiful, and Jenny would make sure to take the entire day off to comfort Vastra in her time of grievance. She would hold her very tightly, messaging her tense spots, and rubbing gently to provide her with mammalian heat. Vastra hugged Jenny as tightly as possible; her tears forced themselves out of her eyes, even though she tried to fight them off. Curiosity enveloped her thought process, and she truly wondered. Why would a God, any God, let her sisters die like that? Very slowly dying, an agonizing death. They had severed the oxygen lines, meaning the pods couldn’t regulate the amount of oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen in the atmosphere. As a last resort, the pods flooded with pure oxygen. They all died because of too much oxygen. It seemed almost ironic to Vastra, as her tears traced the crevices on her scales.

            Jenny gently brushed the tears away with a handkerchief. The wailing sound was rough, and so _alien_. Although Vastra wasn’t an alien, she sounded like one when she cried. Jenny always thought that was the reason she didn’t cry, or that if Vastra cried, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stop. Gently pressing her face into Vastra’s, they kissed. It was calm and gentle, like the ocean. Tongues gingerly sliding over each other, receding back into their own mouths, then flowing back like the tides. Both lips barely touching, and moving ever so slightly. _Trembling lips and fresh tears_ , Jenny noticed. Their lips met again after a few deep breaths, chests rising like the sun and moon. Lips were once again pressed against each other, with much more pressure, but it wasn’t aggressive. Never aggressive. Never. Jenny’s thin pink lips shined with evening light, and Vastra’s light green lips were dry and had fallen into pure anguish.

            Why would a God do such a thing? Make Vastra so broken that even at the mention of her sisters, she’d cry for hours at a time? Jenny was determined to comfort Vastra, even if it would be the death of her. Her fragile state was like a fractured glass cup, willing to fall apart any moment. Her arms wove around the Lizard Woman tightly, holding her in a deep, loving embrace. Vastra returned the hug gratefully, and let her tears stream down Jenny’s back. Jenny knew Vastra hated being this vulnerable, but Jenny didn’t care. Jenny would do her damned best to keep Vastra whole and solid. No God would make her broken ever again, either of them.

            Protectively holding Vastra, Jenny messaged her back. It was uncomfortable for the young human, and Vastra noticed. She turned around, and removed her shirt, with nothing on underneath. Jenny gently took her hands, and pressed them into the pressure points of her back. The Detective shivered for a moment at the cool, soft touch, and then relaxed. Her head hung low, as Jenny continued to run her fingers across each scale gently. Working with God-like grace.

            Vastra sighed loudly, wishing she’d had a deep soak in a bath, maybe Jenny could have kept her _company_. Her heart thudded dully in her chest, as if it were missing something important. A tube or two, possibly. Jenny ran a hand across the flesh covering her heart, and it quickly picked up speed. Vastra felt two arms snake around her midsection, and pulled her in closely. She felt Jenny’s perky nipples press against her back, and it made her shutter. Jenny, however, did not move away. Instead she pressed closer, her chin resting on top of Vastra’s scaly shoulder. Jenny knew the risk of what could happen. Sin. To anger a God like that. Could she do it? Why would God do such horrible things to us? It was slightly revenge for how painfully antagonistic he’d treated Vastra, and how vile he’d treated the fair Jenny Flint. Neither could stand for that.

            Jenny, slowly, slid her hand down the length of Vastra’s arms. Lightly brushing her fingers as she trailed down to her shiny, smooth, green hands. A large scar across her back, which was yellow, instead of the vibrant green. Her fingers locked around Vastra’s own, as she kissed the large scar in light, relaxed pecks. The maid knew quite well that Vastra was self-conscious about her scars, which she earned when she worked for the circus, although she pretended not to care (especially around Jenny). Each kiss was placed on a scale across the large, discolored scar, as if it were like any other scale across Vastra’s, majestic body. How could God punish someone so beautiful, for loving the same gender? It left a fowl taste in Jenny’s mouth, just thinking about the selfish man in the sky.

            The afternoon was still young, and Jenny prepared a long evening cuddling, and relaxing for the day. There was no way she was going to work while Vastra was almost shattered. Looking at the sulking Lizard so damaged, it made Jenny’s heart palpitate. She wanted to rescue her. And all that could have been…

            Vastra felt as if she were tainted, not meant to be, all these pieces and promises, and left behinds… So many regrets.

            Jenny returned to work, until she kissed the entire scar. Each piece of damaged scale meant nothing, because it was _Vastra_. It didn’t matter what it looked like, as long as it was her. Only her. “Do not worry, my dear,” Jenny had said, “The day is still young…”

            “I know…” Vastra sighed deeply, “I just want to hold you close until this nightmare is over.”

            “You can, and will,” Jenny suddenly stood up, still holding the Reptilian’s hand loosely. She tugged on Vastra’s pinky finger, the dry, crying noise had stopped, but the sadness still sunk deep into her face like a knife in a wound. Vastra, using what little energy she had left, stood up, and got into the bed with grace. Jenny had always assumed Vastra wanted to be the big spoon, whenever they cuddled, but found it surprising when she preferred the small spoon.

            Jenny quickly (and probably over-enthusiastically) wrapped her arms around the old, tired Lizard. Vastra was keen on soaking up Jenny’s mammalian warmth, and Jenny was just looking for a reason to feel her scales as closely as possible. And they were out like a light (when meant they woke up at three in the morning completely refreshed instead of later…), curled up next to each other. Both dreaming surprising happy dreams, and almost nonexistent nightmares.

            God didn’t have a say in their lives. He never would. They’d shut him out long ago, but the pain is still reverberating through their universe. But, every day they get a little more whole, especially with their intense love for each other. God will NEVER touch their souls. Still, he damaged their lives… He got all the love in the world. _Did he even deserve that love_ , was Vastra’s last thought as she passed into slumber? She believed so. He didn’t deserve it, if it tortured her for months on end. _Why do you get all the love in the world?_


End file.
